


Forging the Sword

by KataraTakaran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A mother doesnt have to be female, Addressing the headcannon, AlienxAlien, AlienxHumanxAlien, Dubious Alien Biology, Headcanon, Keith's dad is a southern trash talking mad scientist, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Threesome, crashlanding, let me be free, originfic, plot relivant injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraTakaran/pseuds/KataraTakaran
Summary: In order to create a sword, three pieces of steel are melded together. Two, to form the edges using more flexible steel, and one in the center to form a strong, solid core. They are then worked together using heat and pressure, and tempered to ideal strength and elasticity. Then, and only then will the blade be sharpened and put to use.





	1. Blueprint

**Author's Note:**

> Akira - The name of Keith's original, so why no t give it to his father??
> 
> Content:  
> Crashes  
> fights (resulting injury)

He was jarred from a mid-afternoon porch nap by an explosion out by his barn. Akira swore when he saw the wreckage. It was the middle of the day, his barn was effectively leveled, and the fire that was starting on the edge of the field burned an ominous purple.

He charged forward with his fire extinguisher, putting out the wheat before it got out of hand. He turned to try and rescue as much of the barn as he could when he spotted the actual cause of the wreckage, rather than just the destruction.

The ship was sleek and black, marked with violet runes. One of the wings was leaking a golden fluid into the dirt, starting further fires. He sprayed down the lot until he ran out of CO2 foam.

If prompted, Akria would admit he was pretty pissed. He’d only been storing equipment in the barn, not live animals. But from the trashing it had taken, he wasn’t sure most of it would survive. He maybe out several hundred thousand dollars, never-mind rebuilding the barn itself.

Actually, forget prompting. His teeth bared feraly, as his mood blackened.

He wished his gun wasn’t in the wreckage of the barn when a hatch popped open a mere crack in the side of the ship, and a person pulled themself from the wreckage. Purple smoke billowed out around them. The stranger took no notice of him, coughing roughly. Then they stood, shakily, and wrenched the hatch open wider. The person’s 8 foot height hardly tapered Akira’s temper.

Three more people dragged themselves, or their companions from the wreckage. The one had taken a blow to the head, cracking their mask over their eye. The largest one, at nearly 9 feet, crouched to tend the fallen, pulling his mask free.

The first one knelt, probably to dole out first aid. The fourth just stood wayside, rubbing at their ribs idly.

Akira, armed with only his fire extinguisher, growled, and charged. Despite their injury, the wayside one moved surprisingly fast, twisting about with a small dagger. Their strike carved a line in his brow, as Akira wholloped them in the ribs in return.

“What in Tarnation do you space-hippie fucks think you’re doing?!” He shouted, swinging again. This time his extinguisher was caught, though it was by the 9-foot stranger.

“I apologize,” The person on the ground rasped out, “My translator is old. Can you speak again, slowly?” Akira glared at the stranger now holding his weapon out of reach. They also had a small knife.

“What. The. Fuck.” He enunciated, “Are. You. Doing.”

“We were required to make an emergency landing. Have we intruded on your territory?”

“In- INTRUDED?!” He whipped about. “More like fucking LEVELED it! I’m going to have to sell my left leg AND my firstborn to pay for the fucking damages!” Akira started to go forward with his rant, demand compensation, call the cops, etc, when he actually got a good look at the stranger on the ground.

His eye glowed yellow on one side, and was ripped to shreds on the other. His skin was purple as the twilight, marked with lavender and red. Silver hair was corded into a braid as his tender picked the last bits of shrapnel from his face. His blood was the colour of a ripe blueberry.

“What the fuck.”

“I apologize, native of Quadrant 9,” The alien spoke slowly. “Had we time to prepare a landing, we would not have caused so much destruction. We will take our leave the moment we are able. Antok, please return his weapon.”

The tallest, Antok he supposed, passed his extinguisher back. He stood, mildly stunned for a long minute.

“I need to get you out of sight,” He finally stated.

“We understand. It may take a few rotations of your planet, though.” The unmasked one raised a hand. A supposedly universal symbol for calm and patience.

“No, I mean my people haven’t made outside contact yet. The law’s going to show up any minute now and take you fresh for vivisecting!”

That took a moment to process, or perhaps translate. But when he did understand, the unmasked one sat up, pushing away his caretaker. He clutched his ribs, and leaned heavily to one side, but he was standing a moment later. “Is there a place we can take shelter nearby?”

“See the house on the far side a’ the field? On the side there’s a door that goes down. Hide in the cellar for now. Don’t break anything else.” Akira pointed. It was nearly a mile, but only if one went around.

“Thank you.”

As the three smaller ones stumbled through the wheat, he was left with Antok to hide the wreckage. He could vaguely hear sirens.

“Stand back.” Antok tapped his shoulder gently. Akira did, and the massive alien waded into the wreckage of the ship again. After a moment there was a hum, and the ship almost faded. It was faintly there. Akira could see the lines of the ship, anywhere the chassis was broken, but it was partially gone. He squinted, and turned back to the rubble of his barn. There was no hiding that particular detail.

But peeking out from the shallower piles was an old tarp. Antok watched silently as he dragged the plastic fabric over the ship. Akira then urged him to hurry after his compatriots. The large alien made good time. By the time the emergency services arrived, and he’d dragged his now-broken motorcycle to the forefront to start fixing it, none of the aliens were visible.

“What did you blow up this time, Kogane?” The town sheriff asked. “Am I going to have to arrest you again for trying to build explosives?”

“I swear to sweet baby Jesus and his virgin mother that this was completely accidental, Sheriff.” He barely looked up from his bike. “I know better.”

“How’d you manage this, then, Kogane? Looks a little more intense than your usual oopsie-daisies.”

“As it turns out, pressure cookin’s not making me rocket fuel outta diesel.”

“No, no it won’t.” The Sheriff shook his head.

“Scientific method ain’t got nothin on me.” He grinned.

“It does save you equipment, though.”

“But the knowledge, Chief. That’s irreplaceable. And I betchya most’a this here stuff’s fixable.”

“Well if you say so. Glad you’re alright, though.”

“Take more than a salty faulty to take me out. Can I go back to fixing my crap now?”

“Sure. Don’t kill yourself.” And he was left to it. Only then did Akira breathe a sigh of relief.


	2. Blueprints in Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content:  
> Blood, injury, and care of  
> some discussion of reproductive cycles
> 
> It short I know

Antok joined them for the last dozen paces. The ‘cellar’ was dark and quiet, filled with shelves full of preserves and a large white box. It’s humming was comforting in the otherwise silent room.

Ulaz laid Kolivan on the cool floorboards. Their leader protested, and sat up regardless of his injuries.

“Please, I am concerned that you have acquired internal injury as well as your external ones.” Ulaz pulled at his suit, opening it up. Kolivan’s ribs were a mottled mess under his pelt.

“We have all been injured in this crash,” He insisted in return. “Nothing has broken. Merely bruised. Please check the rest of the group, yourself included.”

“I suffered no threatening injury.” Ulaz assured. “Antok?”

“I am well.” He insisted as well.

“Thace?”

The last of their group was still clutching his side. He removed his mask. “I took a blow to the right hip, as well as the local’s attempted attack.” Ulaz approached as he removed the upper half of his suit.

Ulaz hissed at the blood matting Thace’s hip. He’d already used the last of the cleaning solution on Kolivan’s face. He picked through the matting even so, trying to assess the wound.

Thace looked down at Ulaz’s quiet “oh dear...”

“What troubles you? Have I incurred injury needing immediate pod intervention?”

“No, it is a small cut. But your inhibitor has come loose. Without a doubt, damaged by the crash.” He hooked a claw into the cut, and pulled the tiny device clear. Thace hissed, both in pain and in distress. “I am sorry, there is not a spare.” Ulaz discarded the device, and tugged a splinter of ship from the depths of the wound.

“And of course, just as the cycle is set to turn over.” Thace growled.

“As is the way of the universe.” Ulaz grumbled. “The local did no damage to you, though.”

“A small mercy.”

“Perhaps not all is lost.” Kolivan sighed. “The local did demand of us repayment. His kind must be yet young, to deal in limbs and chronological children.”

“You would have me give to him one of mine.” Thace didn’t like the sound of that.

“I understand you have no wish to procreate yet, Thace. You are young, and our line of work is not merciful. I will not force the choice; I merely acknowledge the possiblity.” Kolivan studied his claws rather than Thace’s face. “If your cycle turns while we sit here.”

“I will think on it.” He made no promise he couldn’t keep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all just me exploring my headcannons? I didn't reread 160000 times for coherency like I usually do.


End file.
